Their Point of Views
by Kctimes2
Summary: Rocky and Aisha One Shot, songfic. Based on the Backstreet Boys' song, "How Did I Fall In Love With You."


**A/N: **_This is my third favorite Red and Yellow Couple. The first two are Jason and Trini, Conner and Kira, in that order._

**Summary: **Rocky and Aisha have known each other since they were kids. How did their relationship evolve from friendship to love? Let's find out.

** Their Point of Views**

**Rocky's POV**

When I was five years old, my parent's enrolled me at Stone Canyon Elementary. I had just moved from Long Beach. It was scary being the new kid. There, I met two new friends. Adam Park, an Asian, a somewhat gawky kid, but he was cool. The second friend, Aisha Campbell, an African American girl, she was, no, she is beautiful. Even at that age, she was a force to be reckoned with. All three of us became the best of friends. Aisha and I got really close, I even considered her a sister at one point.

_**Remember when, we never needed each other**_

_**The best of friends like**_

_**Sister and Brother**_

_**We understood, we'd never be,**_

_**Alone**_

During third grade my parents put me in martial arts. Coincidently, Aisha and Adam joined. We trained, sparred, and went to class together. I remember there was a bully in our class. Mark Hampton always got on Aisha's case.

Mark went up to Aisha. She was stretching on the mat. He pulled one of Aisha's braids. "Leave me alone Mark." Aisha exasperatedly said.

"Why?" Mark annoyingly taunted at her. He pushed her shoulder. "Girls shouldn't learn karate." He sneered.

Adam and I came up to defend her. Aisha turned to us. "Guys, I got this." She turned her attention to Mark. She did her karate yell, and she punched and kicked him in his gut. "Don't you ever! Touch me again."

Adam and I smugly smiled. "You better listen to our sister." I said. Adam and I were proud of her. I think I was more than Adam was. Mark stayed on the floor holding on to his stomach.

The other kids in class laughed. Our Sensei wasn't proud though. He came in and saw the sight of Mark on the ground. Aisha was the closest to Mark.

"Aisha!" Sensei called. Aisha walked to him. "We do not use what we learn on other students." He sternly gazed at her.

Aisha looked down. I went to interject. "But, Sensei he-"

"I accept the responsibility, Sensei." Aisha said.

Sensei nodded. "I'm sorry Aisha, I have to suspend you for the next three sessions."

"I understand." Aisha said.

I couldn't believe it. She was just defending herself. "Sensei." Our teacher looked at me. "I should be suspended too. I punched Mark in his tummy."

Aisha gasped. She tried to stop me from getting suspended, but I stopped her. I shook my head. She allowed it.

"Rockford, I am sorry, but I need to call your parents as well."

"I know." I understood why. Adam and Aisha looked at me. It was a 'why-did-you-do-that' type of look. "I couldn't let Aisha go down by herself. She was only protecting herself."

"Thanks, Rocky." Aisha happily said.

After that, I realized I liked her. However, I could never admit it. I mean she probably looked at me like I was a brother. But, she admitted in high school, she knew her feelings for me were more than brother and sister. Actually, she had known since middle school.

**Aisha's POV**

I never forgot the day Rocky allowed himself to get suspended from the dojo. After that, we didn't fully comprehend we liked each other. I mean, yeah, we liked each other, but we didn't realize we liked, liked each other. It wasn't until middle school, that I realized Rocky was cute, and it went uphill from there.

In middle school, it was lunch time. Shawna and I were sitting at the lunch tables. Rocky was pulling a prank on Adam. We watched as Rocky took Adam's can of Coke, and he shook it up behind Adam's back. Adam went to open his can of soda, and it squirted all over his face. Rocky almost died of laughter.

Shawna was shocked. "Ugh, you know, sometimes Rocky can be a jerk."

I wasn't paying attention. Rocky's smile was entrancing. "He has a great smile."

"What?" Shawna giggled. She tapped me on my shoulder. I looked at her. "You like him."

"No, I don't. Ew, he's like a brother to me."

"Well, he's still not a blood relative." She informed. "You like him!"

"Shut up!" I hissed. I looked around hoping no one heard her.

Shawna smiled. "Fine, at least admit you think he is cute."

I turned my attention back to Rocky. He had brown hair, brown eyes, he was way taller than me, and he had a good body. We still did karate together, and I would catch myself staring at him. Other than the fact, he has an appetite to rival a sumo wrestler, and his obnoxious pranking; Rocky had a great personality. His smile could brighten my day, and his dating advice was legit. Not to mention, his lips are really nice.

"Aisha!" Shawna yelled. "Hello!" She put her hands in front of my face.

"Okay alright!" I practically screamed. "I admit he's cute."

_**Those days are gone, and I want you so much**_

_**The night is long and I need your touch**_

_**Don't know what to say**_

_**I never meant to feel this way**_

_**Don't want to be**_

_**Alone tonight**_

In high school, I told him about my feelings. It was the night before we had to venture through the Neola Jungle, and we were sitting around the Ninjetti temple. Kim and Tommy had taken a walk around the ruins; we know they did a lot more than that. Billy and Adam already found a comfortable area to fall asleep. That left Rocky and I talked amongst ourselves.

"What do you think about Jessica Whitfield?" He asked.

I contorted my face into a disgusted expression. "That hoebag! You actually think she's cute. She's been with every guy on the football team." I exclaimed.

"What about Amanda Stein?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "She's alright, but man have you seen her cankles?"

"Cankles?" He echoed. He started to laugh. "What the hell are cankles?"

"You know, there's no definite ankle, so your calf just runs to your foot. Cankles." I defined.

"Then how about-"

I shook my head. "Rocky, no matter what girl you ask me about-" I stopped myself. I couldn't exactly explain to him the reason I found an excuse for every girl he ever liked was because none of them were me. Guys should be the one professing their feelings. I haven't told him because he hasn't given off the slightest hint he likes me. With him talking about these girls, what am I supposed to think? 

"Aisha?" He was worried about me. "Please continue. I really value your opinion."

"As what? A friend? A sister?" I frustratingly rambled off.

Rocky placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt a shiver go down my spine. "No, I care because it's you. You're special to me." He admitted.

I exhaled. "I like you." I finally confessed. He just stared at the sky. I rolled my eyes, maybe it wasn't the right thing to say. "I mean, I don't know where it happened, or how it happened, but it happened, and I'm-"

Rocky kissed me on my lips. It was a real kiss. Not those pecks, it was a full blown make out session. The only times I've witnessed those were either on the tv or when Tommy and Kim do it. No, this was my first real kiss.

We both parted. _Breathless_.

"When did you know?" Rocky asked trying to catch his breath.

"Middle school." I finally spoke up.

Rocky smiled at me. "I beat you. I've known since 6th grade."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You are such a jerk! You made me tell you first, and then you talked about all those girls." I tried to push him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss. I stopped the kiss. "Will you hold me while we sleep tonight?"

"Always." Rocky kept me in his arms all night.

However, after that, nothing else happened. Rocky and I decided not to become a couple, well to be honest, Rocky decided.

**Rocky's POV**

I think a part of me got scared when Aisha and I had admitted our feelings. Even though, I wanted her to. I think we were too young to settle down. Our ranger duties, and the fact we were going to graduate from school in a couple of years, I thought we should concentrate on that.

And we did, I decided to keep things between Aisha and I platonic. She accepted the fate, but I think part of her was upset. After Kim left the team to pursue gymnastics, Aisha felt a little lonely. Kim and Aisha are spirit sisters, even though Kat held the Crane, for Aisha it wasn't the same.

When our Ninjetti power coins were destroyed, we each had to get a Zeo Crystal. Aisha traveled to Africa. There, she met Tanya. They switched places. Without a word to any of us, Aisha left the team, the United States, and most importantly, **me**. I never got to tell her; I wish I could take everything back.

_**What can I do, to make you mine**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

It was now our senior year of high school, I decided to admit my feelings about Aisha to someone. Honestly, I didn't want to tell Kat, nor Tommy. Tommy had received a break up letter from Kim, so he really couldn't offer the best relationship advice. I didn't want to bother Billy since he spent his time with Power Chamber things. Adam, well he would always tell me the same thing. The only unbiased person was Tanya.

"You really are in love with her?" Tanya asked me.

I nodded. "I don't know why I never told her the truth, but I really am in love with her."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

I looked off. "I thought I was doing the right thing for the both of us." I admitted. "Am I wrong?"

"Rocky, I'm not saying you lost your chance, but I'm saying you should've told her." Tanya advised.

"How can I tell her?" I inquired. She's half way across the world, and the phone bill would be massive. She's probably still mad at me for not even pursuing a relationship at all.

Tanya shrugged. "We don't know how long she's staying out there." Tanya looked at her watch. "Sorry, Rock, I gotta head out." She left.

Later in my senior year, I got a letter from Aisha.

"_Hey Ape Man, _

_How have you been doing? I've been doing great in Africa. The things I've learned here are amazing, and I will definitely be pursuing a degree in vet science. What's been going on in Angel Grove? Are you still kicking major ass? I heard from Kim, there's a different set of bad guys. Well, that's not the only thing I've heard from Kim. She told me about her break up with Tommy. Crazy, we thought those two would've gotten married straight out of high school. _

_I just want to thank you. You saved both of us from a lot of heartbreak. After seeing things between Tommy and Kim didn't work out, I realized things between us would've never as well. You were right, we are too young to get into a serious relationship. One day, we will find who we are meant for. _

_I don't want to keep this long. I'm going to end it here._

_Your __**Friend**__, _

_Aisha Campbell, Mama Bear."_

After I read the letter, I realized I lost my chance with her. Maybe, we should've just stayed friends. I think I got in a little over my head when I started liking, no, loving her. Whoever married Aisha Campbell, would be a lucky man. Little did I know she was hiding something from me.

**Aisha's POV**

The letter I wrote to Rocky was hard. I just couldn't admit to him I still had feelings for him. He turned me away the last time I told him. He lied to me about always holding me at night, so I started to date a guy in Africa. His name is Marquis Nelson. We became engaged, and we moved back to the states. We decided to live in Los Angeles.

Thing between Marquis and I were great, at first. Then, his personality changed severely. The first time he hit me, I couldn't believe it happened.

"Aisha, what's this?" Marquis came at me with the cell phone bill. There was a number on there he didn't recognize.

"Babe, it's nothing." I honestly answered. One of those automated calling numbers had rung up my number.

Marquis shook his head. "You are lying to me!" He shoved the paper in my face. 

"No I'm not." I shot back with fury. I tore up the bill.

He saw red. He punched me for the first time. I have been hit by Putties, Tengas, and monsters. Never, had I ever been hit by a male, or a person that's supposed to be a male. I gotta tell you that shit hurt like hell.

I held my eye. "I'm not lying to you. I've never lied to you." I ran to the bathroom. Already, my eye was becoming swollen. Luckily for me, my dark complexion hid the already bruising.

"Just be honest." He said and walked out.

_**I hear your voice**_

_**And I start to tremble**_

_**Brings back the child that, I resemble**_

A week later, I decided to call Rocky. I called him from work. He always knew to turn my frown into a smile. Last time we talked was the letter I wrote to him in our senior year of school. That was three years ago.

"_Hello?" He answered._

"Rocky?" I tried to hold my tears in. He can't know about what I'm going through, or how much I missed him.

"_Who is this?" _

I wanted to punch him through the phone. "Mama Bear." I answered.

"_I already knew. I just wanted to hear you say it." I heard his smile through the phone. "What do I owe this pleasure, Sis?"_

I smile. He hasn't called me that since we were little. "So, I'm your sister now?" I playfully retorted.

"_Well, you will be that, my best friend, but most importantly, you will be my Mama Bear. __**My**__. Mama Bear."_

The tears were coming. "I like when you say Mama Bear."

_I heard him shuffle through the phone. "Aisha, are you crying?"_

"No." I wiped my tears away. "Why would you think that?"

"_Maybe it's because I can hear your voice cracking." _

I needed to get off the phone, but I needed to hear one thing before I did. "Rocky, tell me the joke you used to tell me when we were kids."

_Concern was laced in his voice. "'Sha? What's going on?"_

"Please? Rocky, I just need to hear it." I know I'm about to lose it. I just needed to hear him say it.

_Rocky gave in. "What's a bear's favorite drink?"_

I smile through my tears. "I don't know what." I already know the answer.

"_Koka-Koala!" He exclaimed. _

I guiltily giggled. Probably after tonight, I wouldn't be able to talk to him again. "Thanks Ape Man." I hung up. I forgot to tell him I love you. Tears descended my face.

Talking to Rocky always brings back my childhood years. Those were the years when everything wasn't so complicated. The most complicated thing was probably 3 x 3= 9.

After that phone call though, things got a little bit more complicated.

**Rocky's POV**

Aisha's phone call bothered me. I needed to get in touch with her family, maybe Adam, ooo. Kim.

I went to Kim's work. She's back in California, and she worked at Angel Grove High School. I met her after school.

"What's going on with Aisha?" I asked her.

Kim looked at me. "I don't know." She mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I looked at her in disbelief. Her and Kim are best friends. They always talked on the phone, or met up for shopping trips.

"I haven't talked to her in a week."

"Is that normal?"

She looked down. "No."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"She lives with her fiancé in Los Angeles. I don't know where though." She informed me.

Fiancé? I had no clue she was engaged. "Is Aisha happy?"

"For the most part." Kim said. I wondered what she meant by that. "Rocky, did she call you?"

I nodded. "Kim, I love her. The last time she got in contact with me, she wrote a letter and ended it with 'your friend'. I can't be her friend anymore, there's more to us than friendship or a brother and sister bond. "

_**I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends**_

_**Don't want to be,**_

_**Alone tonight**_

"Go after her." She ordered.

"How can I find her?"

"To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible." She simply said, and she got in her car and went home.

Kim's words stuck with me. I went to my apartment, and I decided to reconnect with Comus, my animal spirit. I emptied all my thoughts and went to a meditative state. I'm pretty sure my body went red after that.

_**Rocky's State of Mind**_

_Comus, his Ape, walked to Rocky. They stared at each other. _

"_Your Bear needs you, needs us." Comus stated. _

"_How? How can I see Aisha? I don't know where she lives." I frantically said. _

_Comus closed his eyes. He opened them. "Eos is in pain." He said. "Get into your car and drive. I will lead you to her __**tonight**__."_

"_How?"_

"_Don't question it. Just go. Xeus, Juno, Pontos, and Elpis will meet you there. _

_**(End of State of Mind)**_

I got into my car. I didn't question who the others were, it had to be our animal spirits coming p with a plan. My hands and feet were glowing red since Comus drove for me that night. What he led me to, I couldn't believe it. All I saw was red.

**Aisha's POV**

How Marquis found out I hadcalled Rocky, was beyond me. He came home furious. I could hear my Bear roaring in my ears to get out of there. I wish I could've gotten out of there.

"You're making phone calls! Behind my back." Marquis screamed.

"How did you know?"

"What? How did I know?" He snarled. "You don't love me anymore." He stated. He came at me. I tried to get away, but he grabbed me and pinned me on the ground.

"You're hurting me." I struggled to say. He straddled me harder. He punched my face, I don't know how many times. I lost count after 10.

"Listen to me!" He shouted in my ear. I think my ear drum broke too. "I own you. After I put that damn ring on your hand, I owned you."

"Stop. Please." I said through my tears. He didn't stop. He went to unbuckle my pants.

_**Oh I want to say this right**_

_**And it has to be tonight**_

_**Just need you to know, oh yeah**_

Inside my head and heart, I prayed for Rocky. If he came for me, I would admit my feelings. The truth, everything, and how stupid I was for not fighting harder for us. I felt pain after my thoughts. Marquis was really hurting me.

I was about to pass out, but I heard an Ape. _**He**_ came. The door to the townhome was kicked open. I saw White, Blue, Pink, and Black tackle Marquis. Red hugged me. He protected me.

"I need to tell you." Rocky tried to shush me. I shook my head. "I love you. It's always been you, since we were little." I believe my body gave out on me.

Thing changed between us again.

**Rocky's POV**

Aisha had just admitted her feelings to me. She passed out. I definitely saw red. My aggression got the best of me. Hell, Kim had already done a number on the guy. I needed to get my point across. Tommy, Billy, Adam, and Kim used their Ninjetti powers to heal Aisha the best they could.

With the strength of an Ape, I picked up Marquis by one hand. With my free hand, I punched him in his gut. I think 5 ribs cracked.

"If you ever." I coldly started. My eyes flashed red. "If you ever, hurt her again, I swear I will fucking kill you."

"Do it then." He taunted at me.

I could've, but Tommy, Adam, and Billy put their hands on me.

"Don't do it, you will regret it." Tommy warned.

Adam nodded. "Think about Aisha."

"She needs you." Billy added.

I dropped Marquis and called 911. When the cops arrived, we made up a story of why we were all there. They bought it. The ambulance came, and I picked up Aisha myself. I didn't want anyone else touching her.

The next morning she woke up. Even though her bruises were healed, the attack was still present in her mind.

_**I don't want to live this life**_

_**I don't want to say goodbye**_

_**With you I wanna spend**_

_**The rest of my life**_

I went to her side. "Hey." I said. She smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I don't feel the pain, physically." She admitted. Her smile weakened. "I can still see it in my mind though."

"I'm so sorry. I should've known something was wrong. I should've been there for you. You shouldn't have gone to Africa, this jerk would've never been in your life, we would've been married by now." I wistfully rambled.

She saw the pain evident on my face. "Rocky, I didn't even know he was like this."

"When did he first-" I couldn't continue.

"Hit me?" I nodded. "Last week." She explained to me about the implied accusation of cheating.

When I look at her, I see the Aisha I fell in love with. She's not the high school Aisha, nor the middle school one, nor the sixth grade Aisha. She's the Aisha I've always loved. To me, she hasn't changed a bit. "I love you, Aisha Campbell. Always have and always will." I fully confessed.

Tears welled in her eyes. "You know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" She lightly giggled.

I felt the ring box in my pocket. I pulled it out. "Probably as long as I've had this." I opened it for her. In high school, I bought this ring for her. I made a promise to myself, the next time I saw Aisha, I would make her my wife.

I heard her gasp. "Rocky…" She wanted to let me know she couldn't because of the other ring.

I shook my head. "Look at your left ring finger."

She furrowed her brows and looked. "Where's the ring?"

"Kim and Tommy pawned it. I think he copied me." I whispered. The surprise that wasn't really a surprise was Kim came back for Tommy. They had been leaving together for the past year.

She smiled. "Well, I love your ring more anyway." She nodded. I put it on her finger. She looked at it. "I love you Rockford Luis DeSantos."

After 16 years, it felt really good to know, we were going to make this work. "I love you more, Aisha Monique Campbell." I kissed her.

**Aisha's POV**

I am, now, 24 years old. I married my husband, Rocky, three months after he proposed. The last three years have been marital bliss for us. We don't argue, and he's been so obedient towards me, especially the past year.

I heard a baby crying. I went to get up, but my husband stopped me. "I got it Mamas." He informed me. He kissed me on the lips and went to the baby's crying.

_**What can I do, to make you mine**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**Everything's changed, we never knew**_

_**How did I fall,**_

_**in love ,**_

_**with you? **_

He should know he can't tell me what to do. I walked down the hall of our home, and I went to our daughter's nursery. Three months ago, I gave birth to our daughter, Roxanna 'Roxy' Maria DeSantos.

Rocky was sitting in the rocking chair. He was holding Roxy in his arms. "Now, I will let you now, I have no clue when your mama and I fell in love."

I walked up to them. "I can't tell you how we fell in love either." I smiled at the sight.

Rocky smiled at me, and then he looked down at her. She cooed out loud. "Either way, we started out as friends and it grew from there."

**The End. **


End file.
